1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to automotive accessories and, more particularly, to a set of retractable lights mounted in or near the wheel wells of an automotive vehicle for illuminating the tires during a tire change.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The process of changing or repairing an automobile tire at night can be a frustrating as well as highly dangerous experience, especially for drivers who are travelling alone on poorly lit roads. Many drivers carry portable light sources such as flares or flashlights in anticipation of such emergencies; however, many others are totally unprepared. Even those who do have their own light sources have difficulty, since it is extremely awkward to hold a light in one hand while changing a tire with the other. In addition, since most of the light from the portable source is directed inwardly towards the damaged tire rather than outwardly towards the road, it generally can not be seen by oncoming vehicles until relatively late, when the person changing the tire is at a risk of being hit.
Various attempts have been made to devise vehicle lighting systems which overcome the above-mentioned problems. Examples of these attempts can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,876 (Siegfried), U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,974 (Sparaco), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,326 (Boudin). However, each of these lighting systems suffers from certain shortcomings which have prevented them from commercial acceptance.
The patent to Siegfried, for instance, discloses a set of four stationary lights mounted on the opposite sides of the roof of a motor vehicle. Two of the lights are directed laterally and forwardly of the vehicle, while the other two lights are directed laterally and rearward thereof. The lighting system of Siegfried partially illuminates the area around the vehicle's tires and thus would be some help in tire-changing operations. However, because the lights are directed at the sides of the road rather than specifically at the tires, the visibility of the tires would not be increased as much as desired. In addition, because the lights are mounted on the exterior of the vehicle, they are vulnerable to damage from vandals and poor weather conditions, and also detract from the vehicle's appearance and aerodynamic performance.
The patent to Sparaco discloses a repair and warning lamp connected to the end of a tube which is slidably mounted in a housing attached to one end of a vehicle. Normally, the light is stored in a retracted, off position, but when needed, it can be pulled out laterally at a distance of three feet to illuminate one side of the road. However, the lighting system of Sparaco utilizes a mounting arrangement which is suitable for mounting only a single lamp on one end of a vehicle, and is therefore not capable of providing equal illumination for all four of a vehicle's tires. If the lamp was mounted on the left rear side of the vehicle, for instance, it would be virtually useless for a flat on the right front side unless the driver were to take it off and remount it in a new position. In addition, like the lighting system of Siegfried, it would be vulnerable to vandalism, theft, and weather damage because of its location on the exterior of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,326 (Boudin) discloses a "pop-up" type blinker light the end of a telescopic piston rod which is mounted for reciprocation within a cylindrical housing secured to a vehicle body. Because the light is normally stored in the interior of the vehicle body, it is relatively well protected from vandalism and weather damage. However, because it is a warning light rather than a repair light, it does not direct light toward the wheel areas of a vehicle, and thus would be of little help to a driver changing a tire.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,527 (Szubski), U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,093 (Conarroe), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,260 (Kalisz). All three of these patents disclose turning signals, however, and are not directly applicable to the problem of illuminating the tires of a vehicle during a tire-changing operation.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful set of tire change lights which overcome the problems of the prior art.